This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Engine assemblies may include a damping mechanism engaged with one or more camshafts to damp a vibrations resulting from a load applied to the camshaft(s) by a drive mechanism, such as a chain drive or a belt drive. These damping mechanisms generally require assembly to the engine block for a cam-in-block engine or to the cylinder head for an overhead cam engine configuration. The additional assembly typically required may result in greater assembly time and expense in assembling an engine.